Conventionally, a spark plug is used for ignition of an air-fuel mixture or the like within a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. As a spark plug, for example, a spark plug including a housing and a cap fixed to the housing by means of welding has been proposed. The cap includes a plurality of orifices. Flame jets out from the orifices, whereby a flame jet for ignition is generated around the cap.